


Forbidden Love

by brittyboo618



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyboo618/pseuds/brittyboo618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have always loved and wanted each other but couldn’t be together because a human/angel relationship is forbidden. And now Cas is human so they find each other and talk about getting together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

There was no question that there was something between Dean and Cas, even Sam could see it. The only problem was that is was forbidden, angels being harshly punished for getting to close to their charges. But that didn’t stop Cas from falling for Dean.

When those angels fell that Dean, when Dean watched them all plummet from the sky….he knew this was his chance for happiness. He knew things with Cas could finally work out. The only problem was, he didn’t know where Cas was.

He screamed out for him, prayed to him, anything he could do to get his message out to him. But of course, nothing worked. Cas was human now, lost in a world he barely knew.

But Dean was persistent . He and Sam watched for signs and were getting closer and closer to tracking him down. Dean could feel he was almost in his grasp. What he didn’t expect was to find Cas, tied up and dying from some fallen angel whore. Dean saved the day, getting Zeke to bring back his love and praying that Sam would be okay. 

It was a funny thing, having to choose between the brother he’s sworn to protect and the love of his life. Dean just hoped that saving Cas wouldn’t take too much of a toll on Sam. Dean placed a hand on Cas’s face, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Don’t you ever do that again." He ordered, squeezing him once tight before letting him go. He knew how uncomfortable Sam got when they showed affection in front of him. 

Once they made it safely back to the bunker, Dean had to ask. 

"Cas, what were you doing with that bitch with the knife? How did this happen?"

"I-I dont know. Once minute we’re having intercourse, and the next she’s stabbing me." Cas looked around, confuzzled. 

"Y-you slept with her?" Dean asked surprised. He could feel the anger and the jealousy sinking in. Sam took a step back, knowing this was going to get ugly.

"Yes Dean." Cas said matter-of-factly, obviously not picking up on Dean’s anger. 

Dean let out a huff, shaking his head and storming away. Cas looked over at Sam with a confused look, hoping he would explain what had just happened. But Sam just sighed.

"You better go after him Cas." 

Cas nodded and quickly followed after him, finding Dean pacing in his bedroom. He’d seen that look on Dean’s face before, and he knew he must have done something wrong.

"Dean….You’re upset." Cas stated matter-of-factly, his tone calm and civil.

"Damn right I’m upset!" Dean yelled, staring at him with angry, hurt eyes. "We’ve been looking for you everyday for months since the angels fell. Everyday! And then we find you playing around with some homicidal angel." Dean shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

He had never felt so betrayed. They had wanted to be together so badly before, the only thing stopping them being those dick angels running things up in heaven. Given there was still one dickhead angel up there, Dean figured Metatron wouldn’t concern himself with their love life.

But Dean always thought Cas would realize this, that they could finally properly get together, that they didn’t have to hide anymore. It was killing him that Cas can just go off with some other woman, or angel or whatever the hell she was without a second thought about him.

"Dean. I was lost. I’ve lost my grace and I was alone, starving on the street. What did you expect me to do?" Cas asked, keeping a level head and a level tone. 

"I expected you to fight for us! To come find me! To set this all right!" Dean screamed, turning his back to Cas as one tear rolled down his cheek.

Cas sighed, walking up behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his head in the crook of Dean’s shoulder, his stubble tickling his neck. 

"I can still make this right." Cas whispered, kissing along his neck.

Dean hated that he had this much control over him, that with a brush of his lips all his anger was washed away. 

"Doesn’t change what you did, Cas." Dean breathed out, rolling his neck away to give him better access.

"I’ll make it up to you. Anything you want." Cas said seductively, nibbling on his ear as he slid his hands over Dean’s bulge.

Dean let out a quiet moan, slowly tilting his head back. He reached his hand up to grip Cas’s hair, his other hand holding Cas’s hand over his bulge.

"I want you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and only part so far. I'm trying to get motivation to write more parts to this so if you like this and want to read more, please shoot me a message! 
> 
> Also, sorry it's so short! Like I said, it was unpopular on tumblr so I'm putting some feelers out to you guys :)


End file.
